


Be Gone

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Series: It Gets Easier to Love You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, More fluff than angst, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deals with the aftermath of the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/E/C] = Your Eye Color  
> [Y/S] = Your State

It takes you only a few seconds to realize what’s all happening. _Dean Winchester_ is kissing you. But he has a girlfriend, albeit, a girlfriend that sounds completely awful, but a girlfriend nonetheless.

You pull away suddenly, causing Dean to look at you with confusion on his face.

“You have a _girlfriend_ ,” you exhale, still trying to catch your breath from the kiss that you’d been wanting to happen for _weeks_ … just not like this.

“I’m gonna break up with her tomorrow,” he garbles.

“That may be, but as of _right now_ , Dean Winchester, you have a girlfriend. One that would be _devastated_ if she found out that you kissed somebody else. No matter how good it was.” The last part you say under your breath, but you know he still heard it.

His drunken face seems to perk up. “So you _did_ like it.”

You roll your eyes. “Of course I liked it, you idiot.” You look down at your knees, unable to look him in the eyes for the next part. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day I met you.”

You lift your [Y/E/C] eyes to his slightly bloodshot green ones. Of course, the red only made the green stand out more. Dean opens his mouth to say something, but then the driver’s door is opening and Sam is climbing in.

“Hey, [Y/N],” Sam says, “thanks for calling me. And for keeping an eye on him.”

“You problem.” You speak to Sam, but your eyes don’t leave Dean’s until you’re climbing out of the Impala. “I’ll see you around, Dean. Bye, Sam.”

You close the door behind you and watch as the younger Winchester pulls out of the parking lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So I take it that dinner with Jennifer didn’t go too great,” Sam guesses, referencing Dean’s girlfriend.

“Not really,” Dean grumbles. “Does it ever?”

“And [Y/N]?”

“What about her?” Dean stares out the windshield, debating whether or not to tell Sam about the _amazing_ kiss with you.

“What’s she doing in Kansas? Isn’t she from [Y/S]?”

“She was visiting her grandparents. She’s heading home, but decided to stop for the night.” Dean can feel himself sobering up a little bit, but not enough yet to feel any guilt about the kiss.

“And she just happened to be at the same bar as you?” Sam pulls into the bunker’s garage, but makes no move to get out.

“Yeah. That was just dumb luck, I guess.” Dean opens his door and starts for his room. Sam follows after.

“You’ve been talking to her a lot lately. Is there something going on between you?”

“No!” Dean turns and faces Sam. “Nothing’s going on with us. I just had a crap night with Jennifer and went to the bar to drink it off and she was just sitting there. Then Donnie called last call and [Y/N] dragged my ass out to the car and called you to come get me.”

“Yeah, and she looked a little freaked out when I got there,” Sam recalls. “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Dean sighs in defeat. “I kissed her.”

“You _kissed_ [Y/N]. So did you and Jennifer breakup or something?”

“Not yet,” Dean admits with another sigh.

“So you kissed [Y/N] while you’re still technically in a relationship with another girl.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. And I want to feel awful about it, I do, believe me, but I just don’t. I’ve been wanting to break things off with Jennifer for so long now, and now that I found someone that I actually like… I don’t know. I know I messed up, okay? I know I did.”

Sam sighs, sympathizing with his brother. “You have to talk to [Y/N], you know that, right?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, I know. But first, I need some sleep. Sober up a little bit.” Dean pats Sam on the shoulder before retreating to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean walks up to Jennifer’s house and knocks on the door, a little nervous for what he’s about to do. When Jennifer answers, she looks annoyed.

“Wow, back so soon?” she snides. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again for at least a week.”

“Can I come in?” Dean asks, just wanting to get things over with.

Jennifer sighs, rolling her eyes, but moves aside to let him in. They walk into the living room. Dean sits on the couch, but Jennifer stays standing.

“What do you want, Dean?” she asks, a little bit calmer than earlier. “Here to tell me about all the other beautiful women you’ve been rescuing? If so, I don’t want to hear it.”

Dean sighs. “No. Actually… I want to breakup.”

Jennifer stares at him blankly for a second before she starts laughing.

“You’re joking, right?” she giggles. “You’re not _actually_ breaking up with me, are you?”

“No, I’m not joking, Yes, I am breaking up with you.”

Jennifer’s face goes flat again. It stays that way for a moment before it turns into anger. “It’s that slut you saved in [Y/S], right? What was her name again?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Jen, it’s not about her. It’s about us.”

Jennifer scoffs. “ _Don’t_ call me Jen. You _know_ how I feel about nicknames.”

“Right, sorry.” Dean rolls his eyes again. “Jennifer. It’s not about [Y/N], okay? It’s us, this. It’s just not working for me, okay?”

Jennifer puts her hands on her hips. “‘Just not working for you’? Really, Dean, you can’t be any more creative than that?” She moves her arms from her hips to cross over her chest. “I’ve _always_ been there for you! And you’ve _barely_ been here for me at all. How can _you_ be the one running away, huh?” She moves her arms again, not being able to stay still. “You know what, just go. I don’t give a damn. You’re not gonna find a better me anyway. But I bet she’ll end up cheating on you. They always do.”

Jennifer starts leading Dean to the door again. Before she lets him leave, she adds, “You’re going to regret this one day, you know. You’re going to wish that you never left me.”

Dean walks back out to his Baby, letting Jennifer have the last word. He figures he owes her that much.

Dean takes the impala back to the motel you were at, parking her in the same spot as last night. He walks up to the front desk and asks what room you’re in.

“Look, Mister,” the old clerk says, “that’s a sweet little girl you’re asking about. I ain’t gonna let you cause no trouble, ya hear?”

“I’m not here to cause trouble,” Dean promises. “I’m a friend of hers.”

“Then you can just wait here till she checks out.” The wrinkled man points to a small sitting area on the other side of the room. “Check out time’s about twenty minutes away.”

Dean sighs, but goes to sit. He grabs one of the crap tabloid magazines and starts flipping through mindlessly, waiting for you.

You step out of your room, noticing the black impala sitting in the same spot it was the night before. You look towards the bar, contemplating whether or not to go talk to Dean, but decide against it. You load your bag into your car and go to the desk to check out.

“Hey, Howard, thanks for letting me stay,” you say to the clerk as you hand him the room key. “I know I got here _way_ after check in time.”

“That’s alright, little missy.” Howard flashes you a gummy smile, some teeth missing. “By the way, you have a visitor.” He points a shaky finger to the chairs.

You turn to see none other than Dean Winchester.

“Dean,” you gasp. “What are you doing here?”

Dean stands up. “I owe you an explanation.”

“When I saw your car, I thought you were at the bar again.” You cross your arms over your chest in defense, unsure what he’s going to say.

Dean’s eyes flash to Howard, then back to you, then to Howard again. “Do you think we could have a minute?”

Howard looks over to you. “This guy givin’ you any problems?"

“No, Howard,” you assure him. “He’s a… friend, I guess.

Howard looks at Dean again, then goes into his office, closing the door, but leaving the blinds in the window wide open.

“So…” you sigh.

“I want to say I’m sorry about last night, but…” Dean takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not. I’m not sorry, [Y/N]. That kiss was… You know, if I’m being honest, I’ve wanted to kiss you since you, too. But I know I should’ve broken up with Jennifer first. And for that, I’m sorry. I’m not sorry for what happened, just for the order it happened it.”

“So you don’t regret the kiss?” you ask, your voice soft.

“Not for one second. Do you?”

You shake your head. “Of course I don’t. But I do wish that you had broken up with your girlfriend first.”

Dean smiles smally, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “I know you’re heading home, and I doubt you’re even going to say yes, but… is there any chance I could buy you dinner? Or lunch, if you’d prefer.”  
You bite your lip, trying to hide your smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing one handed, so definitely feel free to point out any errors. =)


End file.
